1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device that ejects an ink to perform printing on a medium, in particular, relates to a technique of supplying and discharging air around a print head (hereinafter, also simply referred to as a head).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, inkjet printing devices have a problem in that minute inks (hereinafter, also referred to as ink mists or simply as mists), which are ejected from an ejection port of a nozzle provided on an ink ejecting surface of the head and do not reach the medium, are blown up by airflow occurring around the head, thereby contaminating the head or the vicinity thereof.
To deal with this, conventionally, there has been used an ink jet printing device configured to suck and collect the ink mists near the head. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-271314 discloses a mist collection mechanism, which has a duct extending upward from the vicinity of the ejection port of the nozzle, and sucks air containing the ink mists from an opening of the duct using an airflow-forming unit such as a fan, thereby collecting the ink mists.